1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical socket, and particularly to a pick up cap used for manipulating such an electrical socket onto an underlying electronic device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electronic components, such as CPU sockets, are often appropriately positioned on an underlying printed circuit board (PCB) by means of a vacuum suction device. Since the cover of the CPU socket has a plurality of through holes in substantial entire surface thereof, a pick up cap is attached thereon and the vacuum suction device is manipulated on a top flat surface of the pick up cap so as to properly position the CPU socket onto the PCB. Such pick up caps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,651,684, and 5,819,404. A pick up cap generally has a body plate covering the CPU socket and a plurality of latching mechanisms depending from the body plate for vertical insertion into apertures defined in the CPU socket by an insertion force. However, some problems are initiated due to such vertical insertion force on the pick up cap. On one hand, if the insertion force tends to be large, the extraction force of the pick up cap from the electrical socket is too large. On the other hand, if the insertion force is too small, the pick up cap can not effectively latch with the CPU socket. Additionally, the latching mechanisms of the pick up cap are easily damaged due to such a vertical insertion.
Hence, an improved pick up cap used for an electrical socket is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a pick up cap for being effectively and reliably manipulated on a CPU socket during assembling the CPU socket with a PCB.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an improved method for assembling a pick up cap with a CPU socket.
A CPU socket assembly in accordance with the present invention is to be appropriately mounted a circuit board by a vacuum suction device. The socket assembly comprises a CPU socket and a pick up cap horizontally attached to the CPU socket. The socket has a base retained a plurality of terminals and a slidable cover covering the base. The cover defines a central opening and a plurality of recesses beside and communicated with the central opening in a bottom surface thereof. The pick up cap is horizontally assembled with the cover during the CPU socket being arranged onto the circuit board. The pick up cap forms in a bottom face thereof an embossment and a pair of latching arms opposite to the embossment. The embossment is firstly inserted into a corresponding recess of the cover and the latching arms are then latched with the other corresponding recesses of the cover.